Blue Bird's Illusion:Pride
by Soul Maneki
Summary: //Basado en el popular videojuego chino// Edward ah recuperado el cuerpo de su hermano, ¿A qué precio lo ah hecho y qué será capaz de hacer para conservarlo? Jamás creyó convertirse en lo que más odiaba, en uno de ellos. //EdxWin, Royai//


_**¿Blue Bird's Illusion**_**_?_** Posiblemente muchos ya sepan de qué hablo, pero para los que no, brevemente yendo al grano, es un videojuego hecho por fans chinos que se basaron en la obra de Arakawa. El juego plantea una historia en general en donde es posible tener cuatro finales diferentes, en uno de ellos sobresale el personaje "Pride" quien es Ed convertido en homúnculo, otra cosa que tampoco pasa desapercibida es el hecho de que Alphonse ah recuperado su cuerpo. La historia plantea la metáfora de un ave azul, de ahí el nombre. Nah, para más y mucho mejor información, buscar en google XD

**(N/A): **Como está en el summary, éste fic está basado en la historia original que aparece en el videojuego chino, lo recalco para que comprendan que existirán cambios y que muchas de las ideas/escenas son propias de mi inspiración :D Ehm..espero que les guste ;)

El poema introducturio NO me pertenece, es el mismo que aparece en el videojuego, sólo que la traducción estaba algo rara y la adapté (exclusivamente para mi fic XD) lo mejor posible para que se entendiera sin cambiar nada del contexto original.

**El despertar de una ilusión (Capt.1)**

_Cuando mamá cerró sus ojos__  
__y dejó de apretar mi mano,__  
__en aquel instante sentí que el azulejo se marchó volando de mi vida para siempre,_

_Para nunca más volver..._

_Pero...__  
__Cuando tomé la cálida mano de Al otra vez,__  
__y vi su apacible sonrisa una vez más,__  
__pronto sentí que yo estaba dentro de los cielos azules.__  
__Otra vez vislumbré el azulejo..._

_No espero desear nada más,__  
__Solamente deseo que nosotros siempre podamos estar así,__  
__Anhelando que todo esto nunca desaparezca._

_Espero, que aquel azulejo...__  
__no sea solamente otra ilusión inalcanzable._

_Para ganar algo, uno debe dar algo del mismo valor._

_Ésta es la primera ley de alquimia de intercambio equivalente._

_En ese momento, nosotros creímos que era lo único cierto. _

_Si uno no hace un sacrificio, nada puede lograrse...._

**~o0o~**

La luz penetra con intensidad. Retrocede cegado, intentando protegerse. Se cubre el rostro con las manos, y, aunque la luz ha perdido fuerza, lo suficiente para tolerarla, se niega a abrir tan siquiera un ojo. Oprime con rabia los dientes y cierra con violencia los párpados, no quiere ver, no quiere recordar…

Parece un sueño, un sueño del que nunca deseó despertar. Sabe que se trata de un recuerdo, una ilusión. En su mente pronto se proyectan escenas que le roban el aliento y le desvanecen la sonrisa , no sólo es el recuerdo más doloroso, sino también el más preciado, ¿Acaso es esto posible? ¿Desde cuándo el más dulce sueño se convierte en una pesadilla eterna? Él sabía la respuesta: cuando uno se da cuenta de que sólo son espejismos y la realidad es la que destierra. Si habría de olvidar algo, que fuera eso, pero no lo que tantas emociones le provocaban, y todo porque se veía obligado a borrarlo de sus memorias…a olvidar, que una vez muy lejana, también fue feliz como ahora. Ése era su pesar, el saber que su sonrisa se ahogaría más tarde en lágrimas de dolor, era un presentimiento…o tal vez, el preludio de lo que le esperaba.

Respira agitado y lentamente cede, se hace débil…se hace omnipotente. Todo lo ve, pero también todo lo siente.

Alguien baja torpemente las escaleras con los pies descalzos. A pesar de que sus pasos fueron delicados y cautelosos provocaron que la madera crujiera haciéndolo notorio. Una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos aceitunados se percató de inmediato de la inocente presencia.

- Buenos días, Edward.- saludó Trisha tiernamente a su rubio hijo al tiempo que le daba la cara.

Con el ventanal completamente abierto, poco antes de que él llegara, miraba como siempre la lejanía esperando el regreso de su amado esposo. Todas las mañanas era la misma encandilada rutina hasta que se viese interrumpida por sus deberes de madre al despertar sus retoños, quienes competían entre sí por tener la fortuna de ser el primero en levantarse y tenerla para uno solo. Pero aquella mañana, mucho antes de que Ed hiciera presencia, Trisha ya tenía compañía. Reposando en su mano se hallaba un hermoso pájaro de plumaje seráfico; azul celeste y otras tonalidades derivadas. El ave presumía su belleza extendiendo las alas repetidamente y meneándose con gracia. Esculpido escrupulosamente no había criatura más preciosa que se le asemejara.

Todavía somnoliento y tallándose constantemente la cara, el pequeño Ed no había notado al donairoso animalito. Enfrentarse con Al en altas horas de la noche anterior, en una guerrilla de almohadas, no había sido buena idea para un niño de apenas diez años; estaba noqueado y cansado, sin embargo no iba a perderse la oportunidad de tener a mamá sólo para él.

Los pájaros trinar y la brisa fresca anunciaba una complaciente mañana en Rizembull. Todo lo anterior tenía lugar en la casa que el ambarino conoció una vez como su hogar, y a la cual, conoció como el punto de encuentro de lo que marcó el fin y el inicio de su gozo.

- ¿Y tu hermano?- indagó la mujer por Alphonse.

- Aún duerme.- respondió bostezando el niño.

Pronto su vista se esclareció y asombrado se percató del pájaro azul.

- ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó su madre al ver su gesto.

- Es… es muy bonito, ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

- Yo no lo encontré.- rió.- Él me encontró a mí. Desde el día en que naciste, cada año viene a hacerme compañía. Es como si a partir de su llegada hubiese traído felicidad y esperanza a nuestras vidas.

Una gran sonrisa dibujó Edward en el rostro mientras rebozaba de alegría con su madre. Contempló su belleza largo rato como si intentara perpetuarla para siempre en sus recuerdos, si habría de recordarla, quería que fuese de tal manera; de mandil blanco y vestido lila, sonriente, feliz, abundante y gozosa de vida. Había algo en esa ocasión que hacía que todo fuese especial.

Los rayos de luz que penetraban por los azulejos del ventanal, caían directamente sobre el plumaje del ave, emanando consecuentemente colores vivos y sagaces. Parecía algo fuera de este mundo. Su madre brillaba por sí sola con todas las virtudes que siempre recordaría de ella.

- _Felicidad y esperanza…-_ susurró Edward contemplando la ilusión del azulejo.

Abrió sus amielados ojos y se encontró tendido entre sábanas revueltas. Blancas, inmaculadas y frescas, se sentía el olor lavanda impregnado en las telas. Traía puesto su uniforme militar a excepción de la chaqueta, dejando ver que usaba en la parte superior una camisa negra de mangas largas. Su cabello era una enredadera rubia que le acariciaba las mejillas, dorada y pulcra, hilos de oro, ya no tenía enfrentas que lo obligaran a llevarlo trenzado. Prefería ahora llevarlo amarrado en una coleta.

Un momento de enajenación era lo necesitaba para emprender su día.

- Cinco años...- suspiró tras recordar la más preciada de sus memorias.

No pasó mucho para que se percatara de que lo observaban. Miró a un costado y ahí se encontró con un apuesto joven de cabello castaño claro, camisa blanca y pelliza aguamarina. Estaba de pie, mirándolo fijamente con los brazos a la cintura.

- Levántate, necesito tender la cama.- le dijo algo molesto.

- Un momento.- pidió y se estiró descaradamente.- ¿Por qué la prisa, eh Al?- bromeó dejando caer la barbilla sobre una almohada.

- Se enfría el desayuno.

- Huele…- olfateó levantando la cabeza.- Huele a quemado, ¡¿Otra vez se te quemó el pan en el tostador?!- alarmó.

- Al menos sólo eso se me quema cuando cocino.- dijo ofendido.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Olvídalo.- miró de reojo el reloj.- ¿No se supone que ya deberías estar en el cuartel?- con voz preocupada le advirtió que ya era tarde.

Alzándose de golpe, asustado Ed observó la hora del reloj colgado en la pared. De inmediato se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta de una silla y pasó al comedor, estando ahí hurtó velozmente sólo un pan quemado del delicioso desayuno que le habían preparado con notable esmero. Un manjar para cualquier estómago.

Con el pan en la boca se despidió de su hermano.

- ¡Regreso tarde!- gritó cerrando la puerta tras él.

Alphonse lo vio irse y luego miró la comida servida en la mesa. Rotundo silencio. Sin su presencia el departamento parecía vacío, ya no habían quejas de por medio ni comentarios propios de su hermano mayor. Se sentó y suspiró profundamente recargando el mentón en una mano, posiblemente recordando cuando iba tras de él en una búsqueda que hasta cierto punto llegó a perecer absurda.

Un pequeño mínimo vino a hacerle compañía acurrucándose en la silla que debía estar ocupada por el ausente.

- Sólo tú y yo…- le dijo al gato.- como todos los días.- hizo mala mueca y después sonrió. Si pudo acostumbrarse a depender de una armadura ¿Por qué no habría de acostumbrarse a su nueva vida? Sencillamente le resultaba difícil si Ed no estaba a su lado en cada momento, como antes solía ser. La independencia total era algo que todavía no le cuadraba.

Corriendo llegó Edward al cuartel. Sus pasos resonaron con eco y el tintineó de su cadena llamaba la atención de todo militar al verlo pasar tan apresurado.

- ¡Maldición!, ¡Maldición!, ¡Maldición!- refunfuñaba sin perder el paso y tratando de no colisionar con alguien.

Atravesó los pasillos y pronto llegó a donde le esperaban.

- …es por eso que en mi opinión…- interrumpió Mustang cuando Ed entró inesperadamente a la sala de reuniones.

Los ojos de los altos mandos se posaron en él.

- ¡Acero!- sonrió Roy al verlo entrar apenado. Suponía que le iría mal por eso de llegar tarde.- Precisamente de ti estábamos hablando.

- No me digas…- enfadó tomando asiento.

- Cómo decía…- se preparó para continuar.- me parece que Ed ha desempeñado demasiado bien sus cargos en la milicia, empezando como personal de seguridad, en donde aportó excelentes ideas que hasta ahora traen beneficios, después ascendió a soldado raso…- seguía contando.

Todos los presentes en la reducida sala le prestaban atención, a excepción de Ed, su cara indicaba un aburrimiento total.

El reencuentro que hacía Roy de las labores que había desempeñado Edward en la milicia, no eran sino para que él mismo quedara bien frente a los altos mandos, ya que de haber sido por su propia cuenta, no diría nada bueno del alquimista de acero, no mientras no fuera a su beneficio. Era simple estrategia que le otorgaría primacía al estar supuestamente bien informado de los miembros del cuartel. Entre tantas citas, parrandas y desvelos, no era de esperarse del coronel cierto descuido en su puesto.

Era por esto que Ed se acomodó holgazanamente en su asiento llevándose los brazos a la cabeza y dando grandes bostezos, quería que el respeto que recibía fuese recíproco, es decir, nulo. Sólo prestó atención cuando Roy indicó terminar con todo su discurso armado.

- Bien, a lo que quiero llegar es que…- quería concluir.

- Edward debe ser ascendido de nuevo.- terminó King Bradley, cuya voz resultaba déspota ante todos al estar a la cabeza de la mesa, muy a pesar de estar tan alejado de Edward.

- Así es, señor.

- Has pasado por la mayoría de los rangos, y en muy breve tiempo.- miró a Ed.- Y tú Mustang, también has hecho méritos.- carraspeó un poco.- Es por eso, que los he reunido aquí. Quiero que ambos asciendan de puesto.- les sonrió arrugando el bigote.- Ahora, Edward será coronel, y tú Roy, general de brigada.

A Ed, le dio igual la noticia. Demasiado acostumbrando ya estaba en ascender en cuestión de meses, en cambio a Roy le sentó de maravilla, por lo que una discreta sonrisa esbozó de sus labios.

- Veo que no te agradó la noticia, Edward.- comentó Bradley al ver su gesto indiferente.

- Todo está bien mientras me aumenten el sueldo.- dijo sin importancia recostándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

- Ya veo…- lo miró pícaramente recargando la barbilla en su puño.- Entonces, no te molestará llevarme personalmente el té a determinada hora.- atrajo completamente su atención al verlo enderezarse de golpe.- Eso mientras no asciendas de cargo. Comprenderás que ahora tendrás que ganarte nuevos y diferentes méritos.

- ¡¿Ah?!- le sorprendió la ridícula petición.- ¡¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?!- se levantó de su asiento.

- Porque te lo ordeno.- volvió a sonreír.

Roy enseguida trató de disimular la gran carcajada que retenía. No pudiendo imponerse a las órdenes de su superior, con el orgullo en la garganta Edward retomó asiento.

- Espero que la próxima vez sí sepas valorar tus ascensos, alquimista de acero.- dijo Bradley al ponerse de pie y dar con finalizada la reunión.

**~o0o~**

- Si piensas hacerlo, hazlo cuanto antes.

Sentado en uno de los muebles de la oficina de Roy, se encontraba Ed de muy mal humor. Cruzaba los brazos tratando de hacerse al despistado, avergonzado por lo que se había ganado por imprudente. Deseó tener engrapada la boca de ahora en adelante, cuántos problemas no se hubiera ahorrado en un pasado.

Apenas terminó de hablar, dio lugar a la gran carcajada de Roy. Sí que sabía cómo humillarlo.

- Ejem…- terminó tosiendo de tanto reír.- Lo siento.- recuperó un poco de compostura.- Espero que también desempeñes adecuadamente tu nuevo cargo laborando como "camarera".

- Créeme que el papel de conserje también lo desempeñarías demasiado bien, ya sabes, empezando por la finta.- expresó aún enojando.

- Acero, ¡Acero! Qué manera es ésa de tratar a tu nuevo general, recuerda que conforme voy en aumento mi supremacía sobre ti lo está al igual.- cantó con gusto.

- No es algo que quiera recordar en estos momentos.

- Lo sé ¡Pero para qué están los amigos! Sino para apoyarse.- siguió sarcástico como de costumbre, dándole una gran palmada en la espalda.

- Di lo que quieras.- se levantó del mueble y se marchó de la oficina con el mismo humor.

Al salir, se topó con Riza a punto de entrar a la oficina. Al casi colisionar con ella le sacudió unos papeles que traía apegados al pecho.

- Supe de su ascenso, felicidades.- le dijo con respeto cuando él la miró sorprendido por el encuentro.

- Supongo que también te enteraste de lo otro.- intentó en vano sonreír.

Riza escondió su leve risita entre el montón de papeles. Hasta a ella le causaba gracia.

- Si logras hacer que se olvide Roy de todo esto te lo agradeceré mucho.- suspiró Ed guardándose las manos en los bolsillos. Esperaba que la teniente lo ayudara, supuso que era la indicada si se trataba de distraer al coronel.

- Lo dudo, pero también desearé que lo olvide. No hablará de otra cosa que no tenga que ver con eso.- se mostró hastiada preparándose para los alardes de Roy.

- Iré a dar un paseo.- le sonrió Ed a media mueca, no tenía el humor para ponerse a charlar. -Si preguntan por mí, diles que estaré fuera.- indicó alejándose en el corredor. Caminó a paso lento arrastrando los pies, encogiendo los hombros y guardándose las manos enguantadas en los bolsillos.

Saliendo del edificio se detuvo por un momento en la entrada del cuartel. Largo rato admiró las grandes columnas blancas y los cielos azules que las enmarcaban. Desvió la mirada y observó con atención a otros miembros del cuartel entrar a las instalaciones, percatándose de que pocos eran los que ingresaban con su cadena de plata asomada por un costado. Se fijaba en los rostros del todo el personal, ignorando si eran alquimistas o militares, los miraba porque en sus ojos podía ver determinación, y al mismo tiempo, su reflejo de años atrás.

Cinco años ya habían pasado desde que recuperó a su hermano. Con la vista en alto y con sus sueños por delante, tal y como lo hacían los que ingresaban al cuartel, siempre tuvo en mente nada más que recuperar lo perdido. Lo había logrado, muy a pesar de que él aún conservaba sus implantes de metal. A esto último le había quitado prioridad, como si ya no le importara, lo único que le importaba era que Alphonse estaba bien y que por fin, después de tantos años, vivían de nuevo juntos.

Su reservada vivienda, producto de un buen sueldo recibido, le permitían a él y a su hermano vivir cómodamente. El acordarse del "apartamento", como él despectivamente solía decirle al no atreverse a llamarlo hogar, le incitaba a inhalar profundamente saboreando el delicioso chocolate caliente que cada fin de semana Alphonse le preparaba. Su olor era exquisito, un olor amargo al principio y melosamente dulce al final. Su sabor era diferente, no deduciéndolo con certeza. A menudo comparaba el preparado con la vida, cuando lo hacía se burlaba de sí mismo. Comparar el olor con lo deducible, con lo inesperado, y comparar el sabor, difícil de explicar, como la realidad, le parecía hasta cierto punto absurdo de su parte, y todo porque no sabía si las cosas eran realmente buenas como se le presentaban.

Entre otras cosas, tenía la inquietud de que ahora ya no hubiera motivos para ser mejor. Hacía lo mejor por deber, pero ahora que lo tenía todo ya no hallaba algo más por lo cual esforzarse, algo por lo cual luchar, debería gozar de su felicidad, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Por momentos podía verse riendo de niño con su hermano y protegido por su dulce madre, pero de repente, se veía sufriendo y padeciendo una gran pérdida que más tarde le traería potenciales desgracias.

Era como si supiera que esa felicidad que experimentaba sólo venía a posarse, para después marcharse, y talvez, nunca más volver.

- Tonterías.- masculló meneando la cabeza. Quizá y estaba exagerando.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar al edificio cuando volvió la vista al percibir de reojo una figura familiar. Pudo ver por instantes un ave azul que yacía en la rama de un árbol. Observó asombrado al pájaro y una gran brisa le revolvió la rubia cabellera. Aunque quiso, no pudo evitar no perderla de vista._ "Felicidad y esperanza"_ repitió una voz en su interior, congelándole el aliento.

- Edward…- oyó que lo llamaban, despertó de su contemplación y buscó a quien le inquiría.

A su lado se encontró con una chica rubia vestida coquetamente, muy diferente al estilo mecánico que llevaba siempre. Confundido regresó velozmente la vista hacia la rama, pero ya no encontró al ave.

- Winry.- se dirigió prontamente a ella, no esperaba encontrársela.- ¿Qué-qué haces aquí?

No tuvo la intención de serle descortés con su actitud distraída, pero en cierta forma lo había hecho. Rió en sus adentros por esto último, tiempo atrás, ni si quiera se hubiese detenido a evaluar su comportamiento.

- Vine a buscarte. Al nos espera.- lo miró extrañada. Se suponía que debía saber que almorzarían los tres juntos.

- Ah…sí.- cayó en la cuenta. Lo había olvidado desde que comenzó el día.

- ¿Avisaste que hoy te retirarías temprano?

- No realmente, jeje.- sonrió con una mano a la cabeza.

- ¡Edward!

- No te preocupes, me las arreglaré después.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras de la entrada, Winry no lo perdió de vista. Le preocupaba su reciente comportamiento, ya llevaba tiempo de no verlo así. Y cuando pasaba era a causa de un mal día en el cuartel o por diferencias en ideas respecto al manejo de algún asunto. Algo en su condición estaba cambiando, no quería admitirlo pero progresivamente notaba que Ed se volvía más cerrado e aislado, hallando difícilmente en él la actitud que tanto le caracterizaba.

- Últimamente te encuentro un poco descuidado…- le dijo antes de que diera un mal paso y resbalara, afortunadamente Ed logró retenerla a tiempo. La dejó caer en su pecho y la apegó con fuerza convirtiendo el tropiezo en un abrazo. Sus manos enguantadas se aferraron a ella oprimiendo con sus dedos su delicada espalda, elevándose por cada ostentosa, agitada y nerviosa respiración.

- Lo sé. Pero no descuido a quienes más quiero.- le susurró en el oído, sonriendo cual pícaro al tenerla tan cerca.

Difícilmente Winry pudo escuchar esto último, los desesperados palpitares de su corazón habían resonado en sus oídos.

- Ha-haces que me ruboricé.- pronunció con las mejillas coloradas y sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Con el acto comprobó que los sentimientos que le tenía el chico no habían cambiado, en lo absoluto, ni si quiera un poco.

Se aseguró Ed de que estuviese bien plantada y la soltó suavemente. Siguieron su camino y a menudo entrecruzaban sus miradas, como si se tratase de un romántico juego que sólo ellos dos entendían.

Él la miraba de reojo y admiraba de pies a cabeza su manera de vestir, la hallaba muy hermosa con su vestido morado y sus zapatillas de tacón, de las cuales ella aún no se acostumbraba, ésa era la razón por la que caminaba con torpeza.

Desde que Edward le declaró sus sentimientos a Winry, la chica se esmeraba por verse bien para nadie más que él, ¿Y por qué no? si ya eran pareja y no temían mostrarse al mundo como tal, mucho menos de demostrar el amor que se tenían con pequeños pero valiosos detalles a su estimación. No obstante, eran tímidos el uno con el otro, les era difícil creer que su amistad por fin pudo apegarse a sus verdaderos sentimientos para emprender una nueva y forjada relación. Ya no había nada más que ocultar, nada más que evadir…

Pronto llegaron al departamento que Ed compartía con su hermano.

Cuando abrieron la puerta para entrar, confeti le lanzaron a Ed, aplausos se escucharon y risas alegraron el ambiente.

- ¿Y esto?- preguntó confundido al toparse a su hermano menor y a sus compañeros de trabajo ofreciéndole una fiesta sorpresa.

- Hoy se cumplen cinco años desde que recuperaste a tu hermano. Felicidades.- se dio a notar Roy como invitado al mismo tiempo que alzaba al aire una copa que llevaba en mano.

- ¿Lo sabías?- se dirigió exaltado Ed a Winry y refiriéndose a la fiesta.

- Yo la organicé.- contestó guiñándole un ojo.

- Agh...- restregó una mano a la cara quejándose de sí mismo.- ¡Y yo que creí que Al era el ingenuo!

- ¡Te escuché!- le gritó éste acercándosele. Todos los reunidos rieron.- Pero esto que voy a decir, quiero que todos lo escuchen.- se guardó silencio y las palabras siguientes fueron para Ed.- Gracias, gracias por nunca perder las esperanzas. Yo tampoco perdí las esperanzas de abrazarte, y no como la armadura que era, sino como los hermanos que somos.

- Al…- se llenó de gozo y sus ojos se humedecieron esbozando de alegría.- ¡Entonces qué esperas! ¡Ven acá!- lo tomó del cuello y lo abrazó fuertemente. Aunque era orgulloso, no se iba a tomar la molestia de reprimir sus emociones en ese momento. Era un momento sumamente especial; el momento que había esperado por tantos años.

- ¡Hermano!- intentó zafarse entre risas Alphonse de él.

Su más querida amiga de la infancia aprovechó y riendo les tomó una fotografía. Ya no era el retrato de unos niños, sino el de dos jóvenes, de diecisiete el mayor y de dieciséis el menor. Las cosas habían cambiado. Ellos, habían cambiado.

La fiesta continuó y risas y felicitaciones era lo que más predominaba. Ensimismado, Edward se detuvo a _ver_ a su hermano reír tan alegre, a _sentir_ la suave mano de Winry rozando con la suya y a _oír _las risas y bisbiseos de todos sus amigos. Todo era perfecto.

"_Por favor, que no sea…"_ pensó aferrándose a su sonrisa.

Plumas azules empezaron a desprenderse, anunciando, que la felicidad empezaba por agonizar, apartándose, para dar lugar a la desgracia.

"…_una ilusión más"_

_

* * *

_**Tu comentario es bien recibido :D  
**


End file.
